


Easier

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Persons, POV Second Person, i swear i have other fandoms, sadrien agreste, where is mama agreste where did she go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's easier some days. Some days it's too much.





	

It's easier some days. Some days it's too much. 

 

 

 

You remember that day. You remember every little detail. It rained that day. Later you would think that it was appropriate. 

 

Your mom wasn't there when you woke up. Her bed was neatly made. It was perfect and beautiful, like her. She loved to go out on walks. She loved to see the sun rise. You thought nothing of her absence. 

 

It got later. The sun was now high above the sky. Your father was a nervous wreck, pacing back and forth. He worried about you and your mother too often, but you'd never seen him like this. Never. You asked him where your mama was. He didn't answer. That no reply would soon lead to weeks to not talking to you. You didn't know that. 

 

You're an optimist. You always were. You still are. You weren't as worried as your dad was. Mama would be back. She would be back. Father's just overreacting. There's no reason to be worried! None at all. Mama would be back. 

She didn't come back.

You went to sleep hoping she would. She didn't. 

 

The next day was worse. So was the day after that. 

 

After a week, your dad lost it. He locked himself in his room. Being from a rich and famous family, the media got involved. Ads were sent out, trying to find Mrs. Agreste, trying to find your mom. 

 

 

That was a year ago. Your mama never came home. You waited day after day after day. She never came back. 

Your father took this the worst. He really changed during that year. He rarely talked to you. His new assistant, Nathalie, did all the talking that he didn't do. She was nice, but it wasn't the same. It just wasn't the same.

 

You try to keep your head held up high. You try to stay positive that she'll be back. 

 

Trying isn't always enough.

 

Some nights. Some nights you look at the pictures of you and her saved on your phone. The pictures of the two of you smiling. It's the closest you got. It's close, but still not the same. She isn't there to wipe away the tears you shed because you miss her and things aren't the same anymore. She isn't there to softly sing you to sleep. She isn't there. 

 

Some days. Some nights. It's too much. 

**Author's Note:**

> where is she?? where is adriens mom?? pls??? i need u mama


End file.
